User blog:MetalFire/1 year down
Once upon a Time, one year ago today. A user named MetalFire decided to make an account on this website called the "ERB Wikia". It changed Metals life and doesn't regret making the account, the end. Alright, but seriously, I've enjoyed my journey here, and I'll thank the main people and all that. Kari: I'm really grateful that I met you. Without you I wouldn't have known and bonded with a whole community of fanmade rap battle makers. Working on EFRB with you and Yobar is an amazing opportunity and so is working on MPRB. Honestly, I consider you my best friend, my favorite kohai, and an all around amazing person. Thank you for everything Kari. Stofferex, JacobSZ, Froggy, Yobar, WoodenHornets, Justin, and MSV I decided to tag these specific people cause they've contributed to this wiki. These guys are seriously talented and they are just awesome people. It's always a blast to talk to these guys on Skype everyday and I'm glad that I'm able to work on battles with everyone. NightFalcon: You were the first person that I talked on here and I still consider you a close friend of mine. You are very intelligent, a talented rapper, and best Kira B). We better meet up someday tho >:(. So thanks for being a great friend Max <3 Mystical Trixter You are an amazing person, I feel like I can talk to you about anything. You're a great writer, a great poet, and a fantastic friend. We have so much common and I feel like I'm really close friends with you. Thanks for being there for me Lexi. Loygansono55: BARRYYYYYYY, you're fucking hilarious, and you're so fun to talk with. I really enjoyed those Skype calls with you, Kari, Max, and I. Those were pretty fun. Plus we both have great taste in Anime and Video Games. Kingdom Hearts for life <3. Thanks for all of the fun convos Barry. ProbablyNoah: You're an awesome writer, critic, friend, and you kinda got me into Homestuck (bpf). When I first started writing rap battles, I considered you one of my bigger inspirations. Thanks for being a kickass friend Noah :D Joeaikman: Joe, you are a great guy imo. You are incredibly intelligent, a great writer, and you're always nice to talk to. I promise I'll record Vader soon lol. GliscorFan: You have voice acting talent and I stick to that opinion xD. I'm glad that I met another abridger and I'm glad that I work with you on the ERB covers. You are a good writer, a good rapper, and a good abridger <3. WonderPikachu12: In my opinion, you are one of the best writers on here. You're also smart, very kind, and you made ___ vs History before it was cool. Very lucky to be friends with you Matthew. J1Coupe: We miss you Jason ;-;. You are a fantastic writer, a very modest person, and you're just a great person to look up too. I'm glad to be your friend and I hope your life gets better soon. TKandMit: You are a great friend, a fantastic rhymer, and plus you're really fun to talk too. Also I'll finish those verses for you as soon as I can ;). TKid: Dudeee you are fucking cool, you're a great guy, a good friend, and it was fun being in a few Skype calls with you. We need to talk more, plus you're best Spooder-Man. BreZ: We need to talk more and we're both Hollywood Undead fans B). Thanks for being a good friend bro. Epicnail: You is good mod, yeeeee. Your random battles've made me chuckles and you're a good friend so yeeee. Icey: It's nice to see you back man, I missed my fellow anime watcher :P. We should talk more and you're a pretty COOL dude. Bantha: You're a pretty chill munkee and you're responsible with situations. Plus you're nice and all that stuff, glad to have you as a friend. Avatar Four: You're a great person, really smart, and I feel like I can trust you with a lot of things. I need to join Four Stars more, It's a really nice place. TaviWave: You are one of the best critics that I've ever seen tbh, plus you're really nice :P. I feel like we should talk more and yeah. GIR 5 Life: You're a nice kid and your rap battles are improving. Thanks for getting me into Gravity Falls btw :P. It's always nice to talk with you and have a convo going. Closure: Thanks for a great first year everyone, here's to more in the future. Category:Blog posts